


You Wanna Bang?

by CloudedCreation



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Humor, Kakashi Is Mean, M/M, Naruto Just Can't Seem To Catch A Break, No Mature People In Sight, Not So Secret Leering, Pining, Rimming, Sexual Advances, Stripping, The Story, The Uchiha Does Not Use Their Sharingan For These Matters, These People Are Elementary Students, To Ask Someone Out, UST, hopefully, i kid you not, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Naruto, a note?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanna Bang?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmnipotentAuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmnipotentAuthor/gifts).



> Turned out a lot crackier than I first intented, as well as a little less smut than planned. Hope you'll like it, though.

Kakashi doesn’t use his sharingan for a lot of things, which is why, Naruto knows something is strange when he finds his teacher looking at him with his headband straight and left eye completely open.

“Is something wrong, Kakashi-sensei?” he asks, but the gray-haired man just shakes his head.

So Naruto leaves it at that, if his teacher doesn’t want to share that’s his business, and turns around to remove his pants.

It probably wasn’t anything important anyhow.

+

Thing is, it happens again. And by again, Naruto means a lot of times. As in, not just once or twice but at the very least once a week.

And Naruto might be somewhat stupid, a whole lot dense, but if this isn’t a pattern then he doesn’t know what is.

Naruto has grown up a whole lot since he left on his training trip with Jiraiya, not just in the number of years he’s lived but in maturity level as well. With that, came a new level of appreciation for the naked form, his own as well as others, and connecting the dots between Kakashi’s leering and Naruto’s own state of undress isn’t exactly hard. Kakashi never looks if Naruto has all his clothes on.

Which, interesting.

+

So he tries to test it, taking of his clothes more often than strictly needed, moving a bit more suggestively, leaving a few strategic clones in place to watch Kakashi’s reactions. Not like he suddenly starts mooning everywhere, but yeah, a bit more skin showing.

The results are, well, as he expected them to be.

Kakashi always looks when he’s undressed, not always with his Sharingan active – never if they have company – but he always looks. He tends to have it active more when Naruto is getting undressed opposed to actually being undressed. Maybe he likes stripping?

The time he had it active the longest – and also the time he happened to be the least inconspicuous about it – was the day when Naruto had a clone help him take off his shredded shirt and pants, his training having gotten just a bit out of hand. And Kakashi had stared for a really long time.

 _Stared_ stared.

As in, if he hadn’t been wearing a mask Naruto would probably have seen drool, staring.

He has a lot more clones active, after that particular session.

He’s scientific, like that.

+

So Kakashi more than maybe wants to bone him. Go for a home run, dip the stick, chart his uncharted lands and all that nice business that two people can experience together.

Naruto’s not exactly opposed to the idea.

+

Unfortunately, Kakashi seems to be stuck at the ‘pining from afar’ state, something holding him back from simply _doing anything_. He keeps staring, growing more and more obvious with it as they days go by, but doesn’t even try to start something more mutual and hands on.

Which would have been nice, because while Naruto is not exactly virginal in mind his body has yet to catch up with him, and he doesn’t really know how to go about making any kind of move that isn’t some form of repeat of the whole Sakura period. It’s pretty obvious to everyone that his so called moves back then didn’t work at all, except if you count it backwards or something, in which case he was fucking winning it.

So yeah, Naruto would have appreciated some assistance in this endeavor, but he can deal.

Kakashi would just have to come along on the ride.

+

Basically, his plan is to take off even more of his clothing. More often, and in more exposing and sometimes challenging – both for him to actually do and for Kakashi to withstand – positions.

And if he happens to flash some flesh to a few more men and women than he’d planned for in the beginning, well, he can’t be held responsible for everything he does at all times. And the catcalls he sometimes gets, and the suggestive comments and outright invitations, are nice, so there’s that.

Kakashi, however, doesn’t do a thing.

Naruto all but flashed him, and all he did was stare.

Naruto pretended to be asleep – with barely any clothes on – in Kakashi’s bed, and the man tucked him in and went to the guest room.

Naruto took a shower with the door wide open, and the fucktard closed it.

It really shouldn’t be this hard. Kakashi reads porn all the time – and everywhere – for Christ’s sake.

Practically the only one who hasn’t said something about Naruto’s pursuit of Kakashi is the man himself. Tsunade talked to him about it, Jiraiya said to give him daily updates, Sakura invited him to ramen as thanks for finally giving up on her, _Iruka fucking gave him the sex-talk again_ , but still, the bloody man persists to be ignorant.

It’s a good thing that Naruto has gotten a little more patient over the last few years, because god knows what he’d have done otherwise.

+

“Really, Naruto, a note?”

Naruto glares at Kakashi, his arms crossed defiantly over his chest and eyes practically shooting daggers. Kakashi just gives him a lazy smile – and that annoying look really shouldn’t be as enticing as it is – and holds up that little piece of bright orange paper in between his thumb and forefinger, dangling it like bait on front of his face.

“Well, it’s not my fault someone seems to be unable to catch a drift. Drastic measures, sensei.” Naruto says.

Kakashi takes a step closer, just a scant foot between them now, and lowers his voice. “Oh, I got your drift all right. It’s just so much fun to tease you.”

Naruto’s eyebrow twitches and he clenches his fists. He really wants to hit Kakashi right now, it’s only because of the man’s pretty face that he doesn’t. “Fun, was it?” he asks glaringly.

“Very,” Kakashi replies, and lo and behold, does nothing.

Naruto’s life, really.

+

Luckily for Kakashi, when he actually gets going, he _gets going_.

“Oh God, _fuck_.” Naruto pants into the sheets of his bed, his face flush against it, eyes closed in pleasure. His ass is high up in the air, fucking displayed, and his hands are clenching the headboard so hard he just about feels it splintering beneath his fingers.

Kakashi’s got his fingers deep inside of him, pushing and pulling in random patters, sometimes hitting Naruto’s prostate head on and sometimes missing it completely. But Naruto almost couldn’t care less about that, because the way that the older man is lapping at his rim is fucking _magic_.

He’s spewing words, not a clue as to what he is saying, and he feels Kakashi laugh against the inside of his cleft. He’d kick him, if he wasn’t sure that the man would stop just to spite him if he did.

“Please, Kakashi, just.” He twists, limbs straining as he tries to hold off his orgasm for just a bit longer. “I _fucking_ want you _in me_ , you bastard. So would you just _cut it off?_ ” He half screams in frustration, his face as red as lobster when that only makes Kakashi laugh harder.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Kakashi seems to actually like taking his time.

+

_You wanna bang?_

_Yes_ □ _No_ □ _Maybe_ □ _Always_ □


End file.
